Faramir's Final Test
by Rosie26
Summary: Faramir faces a big challenge to prove himself to Denethor - and to himself. Just a bit AU.


Still don't own Prof. Tolkien's characters. Just giving them  
a day out.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed my first attempt. Comments were  
very much appreciated. Unfortunately, I lost a couple of  
reviews when I removed the story to edit it. If there's  
another way, please tell me! A couple of people suggested  
that I  
should continue it, which I'm considering, although it was  
only intended to be a single chapter.  
  
I wasn't sure whether or not to submit this one, but here  
goes!  
  
***************************************************************  
**********************  
  
FARAMIR'S FINAL TEST  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
The young man looked towards the man who had spoken. "My Lord".  
  
"Much will depend upon you – you realise that?"  
  
Faramir nodded, but inwardly, he wished that his father was more of a motivator. Encouragement given at the right time, and in the right way, could achieve so much, but Denethor's implication – as always – was that he didn't trust his son.  
  
The young Captain of the Ithilien Rangers looked away from the uninspiring expression on his father's face, towards the much more reassuring one that his older brother offered.  
  
Boromir smiled. "I can't be there with you in body little brother, but I will be beside you in spirit".  
  
"Listen to your brother", said Denethor. "Mark well the tactics he has advised, for they have served him well."  
  
"Father", said Boromir, "I hope my advice will help – but even without it, Faramir is more than able. He can do this with his own plan. I trust him – and so should you".  
  
"Your faith in your brother is admirable", Denethor replied, "But he is young, and inexperienced. The pressure upon him will be immense."  
  
He turned to the other Rangers, who were waiting, tense and apprehensive.  
  
"Their defence will be hard to breach – they are formidable opponents. Yu must attack with confidence and determination. Much can be achieved through self-belief".  
  
Faramir welcomed his father's words, for they implied some trust in his men to succeed in their task, but he noted with an element of sadness that whenever the Steward spoke directly to him, it was usually to convey a total lack of faith. He drew a deep breath and wished that Boromir had not suffered the sprained ankle that would now prevent him from being there alongside him in the thick of the action. When Boromir was with him he felt almost invincible, but now the responsibility for success or failure lay with him alone. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He couldn't remember when he last felt so afraid.  
  
As Faramir made ready to lead his men out, his father nodded in his direction, but it was hard to know if this was a gesture of support and trust, or just his normal cold way of bidding his son farewell. Suddenly, he was engulfed in strong arms, tight around him like a wild beast, and his beloved brother spoke. "You can do this little brother – I know it!"  
  
********************  
  
"The victory was yours!" said Faramir to his brother some hours later. "You have always been there to inspire me and make me believe in myself."  
  
Boromir laughed, and hugged his brother. "Remember today little brother", he said. "Today, life is good", and he took another swig of ale.  
  
Looking over Boromir's shoulder, Faramir became tense. "He's here", he said, as their father approached.  
  
Denethor was smiling from ear to ear. "Where is he?" he said, "Where is my second born – Gondor's finest", and to to Faramir's surprise – and delight – his father embraced him.  
  
"So long have I desired this", said the Steward, "But every year, it was Theoden who tasted victory. Now at last, he knows that Gondor is a force to be reckoned with". He took the pint of ale that Boromir handed him, and lifted it aloft, as he raised a toast to the hastily scrawled banner hanging over the tavern bar.  
  
ITHILIEN RANGERS 3 2 ROHAN ROVERS  
  
The hero of the day reflected happily on his personal triumph. It had been a chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality – and three goals, one of them the match winner in the Middle Earth Cup Final, had done exactly that. 


End file.
